1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic commerce, and more specifically to personalized on-line three-dimensional product presentations.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The ultimate shopping experience is a personalized shopping experience. Personalized shopping occurs when somebody with knowledge of the shopper's tastes and preferences selects an assortment of products and presents them to the shopper to choose from. This type of personalized treatment has heretofore only been available to the extremely wealthy who can afford to hire a personal shopper (i.e., a human being) to arrange and organize such product presentations. Needless to say, people of ordinary means have long suffered the agony of having to sift through countless products on store shelves searching for products in which they are interested.
Meanwhile, the recent increase in the popularity of the Internet has created a huge on-line marketplace for goods and services. The present rate of growth of this so-called electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) is astounding. E-commerce has given people the ability to shop on-line for goods and services in the comfort of their own homes or offices at any time, day or night.
Current on-line shopping systems and product presentations, however, suffer from the disadvantage that they are not personalized. Consumers are forced to download and sift through numerous web pages with rather long and mundane lists of products. Finding a wanted product can be difficult and time consuming, similar to searching through numerous products on store shelves. And while photographs of products are occasionally included on the web pages, such photographs generally do not give the consumer the ability to examine the product in detail from any selected angle.
Thus, there is a need for a method and/or system for on-line product presentations which overcomes these and other disadvantages.